Mamori Hamil Hiruma Tepar
by riezyoe
Summary: Apa aja sih yang diinginkan Mamori selama hamil? Sampai-sampai membuat Hiruma kepayahan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kelahiran anak pertama HiruMamo? chapter terakhir updated! RnR ? :D
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna-chan.. Jumpa lagi bersama Yoe-chan di 'fanfic abal nan geje' XD *ssarapp ni bocah*

**ES21** dengan rasa bangga sayo katakan milik kedua abang saya tercinta yang ganteng-ganteng, **RIICHIRO INAGAKI en YUSUKE MURATA**.

Saya sebagai adik mereka hanya bisa membuat fic ini :3 tak lebih xD

WARNING : OOC (mungkin), geje, abal, sampah, bikin pembaca muntah (?) tapi sayo berharap kalian tetap membacanya. Ihir~

Yasuuudddd...

**HAPPY READING minna-chan ^^9**

Mamori Ngidam, Hiruma Tepar :3

Kalau istri lagi hamil tentunya mereka akan ngidam, bukan? Tak beda dengan Mamori yang telah menyandang status sebagai istri dari Hiruma sejak 5 bulan lalu ini, dia sekarang tengah hamil 2 minggu. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang suami setan - Hiruma yang mengetahuinya? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan sang suami ketika Mamori ngidam sesuatu?

"Hooeekk, hoeek", suara seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Mamori sedang muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi.

Dok Dok Dok

Hiruma sang suami khawatir ketika mendengar istrinya muntah-muntah.

"Hei, istri sialan, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hiruma pada sang istri yang tak lama kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hem, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya mual.", kata Mamori sedikit lemas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?", tanya Hiruma.

"Aah~, tidak perlu. Bukan penyakit membahayakan. Tapi, penyakit yang akan membawa kebahagiaan.", kata Mamori senang sambil melempar senyumannya.

Manis sekali. Bahkan ini adalah senyumnya yang paling manis dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Batin Hiruma.

"Mana ada hal seperti itu? Lebih baik kau istirahat sana. Pekerjaan rumah biar ku panggilkan pembantu saja kalau perlu.", kata Hiruma perhatian *namanya juga istri o.O ahaha*. Dan kemudian hendak pergi.

"Aku hamil 2 minggu, Yo.", kata Mamori dan itu membuat Hiruma cukup terkejut hingga ia berbalik.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan? Atau, kau bercanda?", tanya Hiruma meyakinkan bahwa Mamori tidak sedang bercanda.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk hal satu ini!", jawab Mamori tegas dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hiruma tersenyum bahagia. Senyum tulus yang baru kali ini ia perlihatkan. Bahagia. Ya, itulah yang sedang ia rasakan. Segera menjadi ayah dari sebuah janin yang sedang ada dalam kandungan istrinya - Mamori.

"Apa kau senang, Yo?", tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Tapi yang dipanggil hanya diam saja. Dan menjawab pertanyaan Mamori dengan sebuah pelukan disertai kecupan mesra dari Hiruma.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak senang mendengar hal yang sangat menggembirakan ini?", kata Hiruma singkat. Mamori hanya tersenyum.

Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi dengan rasa ketidaksabaran untuk menanti akan kehadiran sang buah hati mereka.

**=====OOO=====**

"Sudah sebulan, ya? Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menggendongmu.", kata Mamori pada calon buah hatinya sambil mengelus perutnya yang belum menunjukan ke-buncitan tanda ia hamil.

"Delapan bulan lagi juga keluar, tunggu saja! Dan sebaiknya, kau itu cepat tidur istri sialan!", perintah Hiruma.

Yupz, mereka sedang di tempat tidur. Mamori merasa tidak bisa tidur. Sedangkan Hiruma sudah bikin pulau dimana-mana *Yoe dibazooka*. Terang saja, sekarang ini sudah jam 01.45 waktu jepang. Tapi Mamori masih saja belum tidur. Tidak baik buat janinnya juga, kan?

"Kasihan calon anak sialan kita kalau kau tidak cepat tidur, istri sialan.", kata Hiruma - lagi. Kini ia memandang ke arah istrinya dan...memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ada yang kupikirkan sejak tadi.", kata Mamori memandang balik suaminya.

"Yo?", panggil Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Hn? Apa?", jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Aku ingin makan...", kata mamori.

"Tinggal mengambil di kulkas. Ambil sendiri sana. Aku lelah. Kau itu masih hamil muda, jangan dibiasakan manja, istri sialan. Itu akan membuatmu kesulitan saat melahirkan nanti...", kata Hiruma sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Mamori manyun.

'Wajar, bukan? Kalau istri menjadi manja saat hamil? Aku juga tidak pernah bersikap manja selama bersamamu.', batin Mamori. Ia manyun terus melihat suaminya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan mangga muda, Yo.", gumamnya lirih.

"Ini kali pertama aku ngidam.", tambahnya.

"Tapi aku tahu kau sedang lelah, maaf ya, kalau nanti aku bakal merepotkanmu lebih sering lagi?", gumam lirih Mamori sembari tersenyum melihat suaminya - Hiruma. Ia mengelus pipi Hiruma. Pelan. Agar tak membangunkannya yang sedang berapa lama Mamori pun ikut terlelap.

'Aku paling tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu. Tch. Sepertinya aku harus menuruti keinginanmu. Demi calon bayi sialan yang ada dalam kandunganmu.', batin Hiruma. Ternyata Hiruma belum tidur. Dan ia mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan istrinya - Mamori. Hiruma turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan Mamori. Dia mengganti piyamanya dengan baju biasa.

"Jam 02.15. Bukan musimnya pohon mangga sialan untuk berbuah. Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan. Ke ke ke.", kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Dia mengecup kening Mamori sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari harta karun berharganya saat ini (baca : mangga muda).

**=====OOO=====**

"Sudah setengah jam berkeliaran, tetap saja tak menemukan mangga muda super sialan itu.", keluh Hiruma.

"Ke ke ke. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.", kata Hiruma. Sepertinya ia tengah mendapatkan ide bagus. Tapi author merasa itu bukan ide bagus. Author merasakan hawa negatif dalam kata-kata Hiruma.

"Cebol sialan, siap-siaplah untuk mati berdiri karena kedatanganku. Kekeke.", kata Hiruma sambil menyetir menuju rumah si cebol yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sena Kobayakawa.

Set

Hiruma sampai di depan rumah Sena. Ia keluar dan...

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Hiruma menembaki pintu rumah Sena. Alhasil, pengantin baru penghuni rumah itu pun hampir mati karena jantungan mendengar suara tembakan di rumah mereka.

Drap Drap Drap

Sena dan Suzuna lari terbirit-birit seperti di kejar Cerberus menuju arah suara tembakan tadi.

"Keluarlah pengantin baru sialan! Kalau tidak, akan ku bakar rumah kalian ini! Ya-ha!", teriak Hiruma sambil terus menembaki pintu rumah pengantin baru itu.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

"KAK YOOOOO? O.o?", teriak keduanya (baca : Sena en Suzuna) bersamaan.

"Ke ke ke. Apa kabar bocah-bocah sialan? Apa malam pengantin kalian menyenangkan? Ke ke ke.", tanya Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

"TENTU SAJA IA KALAU KAK YO TIDAK DATANG KESINI!", teriak keduanya bersamaan - lagi.

"Ke ke ke. Aku kesini karena ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada malam pengantin kalian, cebol-cebol sialan. Ke ke ke." kata Hiruma.

"Memangnya ada apa kak? Se...sepertinya sangat penting sekali?", tanya Sena pada Hiruma setengah gugup en setengah lemas plus setengah kesal.

"Cepat bilang saja kak Yo! Dan cepat pergi dari sini. Kakak benar-benar sangat amat mengganggu kami tahu!", kesal Suzuna. Ya, siapa sih yang gak kesal kalau malam pengantinya diganggu? Gak ada kan? Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Suzuna. Ia sangat kesal dengan insiden ini.

"Su...sudahlah Suzuna. Jangan marah-marah begitu!", kata Sena menenangkan Suzuna. Dalam hati sih sebenarnya Sena juga amat sangat kesal dengan Hiruma. Tapi apa boleh buat? Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat pada setan itu... Takut...

"Berani sekali kau mantan cheers sialan. Ke ke ke.", kata Hiruma. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu peduli dikatain apa pun oleh mereka.

"Ka...kak Yo su...sudahlah. Tadi kakak mau apa kemari?", tanya Sena.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Petikan aku mangga muda sialan di halaman rumahmu.", kata Hiruma.

"HUAPAAAAAA?", teriak kedua pemilik rumah.

"Jadi Kak Yo kemari hanya untuk mangga muda? Kakak menghancurkan malam pengantin kami hanya untuk mangga muda?", kata Suzuna sweatdroped karena sulit percaya dengan apa yang Hiruma katakan barusan.

"Kalian mau mati, ya?", kata Hiruma mulai kesal. Ia arahkan senjatanya ke pemilik rumah (baca : Sena en Suzuna - lagi)

"Mangga muda sialan ini sangat penting. Kalau tidak cepat kalian petikkan, jangan harap rumah kalian masih berdiri tegak seperti sekarang! Kekeke.", ancam Hiruma. Sang pemilik rumah cuma bisa ngibrit menuju pohon mangga mereka yang ada di halaman rumah.

"I...ini Kak Yo, mangganya.", kata Sena sambil menyerahkan sekantong plastik mangga muda pada Hiruma.

"ke ke ke. Akan ku kirimkan orang untuk memperbaiki pintu itu.", kata Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan satu tangan membawa kantong plastik dan satu tangan menenteng senjatanya.

"Tu...tunggu, memangnya itu mangga untuk apa? Kalau boleh tau.", tanya Sena.

"Mantan menejer amefuto sialan itu sedang hamil muda sekarang. Ke ke ke.", kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar.

"HAPPPPAAAAA? Kak Mamori hamill?", teriak Sena dan Suzuna barengan - lagi.

**====OOO====**

Cklek

Hiruma memasuki kamarnya. Ia memandang istrinya yang sedang tidur. Dia letakkan sekantong plastik mangga muda itu di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka.

"Sudah setengah lima, ya? Aku rasa, aku sangat lelah. Ke ke ke.", gumamnya. Lalu ia mengganti pakaianya dengan piyama. Dan menuju ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang.", kata Hiruma lirih. Kembali memeluk istrinya dan terlelap.

**=====OOO=====**

Matahari pagi sudah mulai menampakan kekuasaanya. Menyinari ruangan dimana seorang malaikat dan seorang setan di bumi mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Menyinari melewati celah-celah kecil gorden jendela mereka.

"Umm, sudah pagi, ya?", tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memandang wajah suaminya yang masih terlelap sambil memeluknya. Tampan sekali. Batin Mamori.

"Ohayou.", sapa Mamori lirih. Karena ia tak butuh jawaban yang bersangkutan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan suaminya yang sedang tidur pulas.

'Kau tampak sangat lelah, Yo?', batin Mamori dan mengelus wajah tampan pria dihadapannya.

Kemudian Mamori mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan suaminya. Dia menyibakkan gorden jendelanya. Dan mengamati kamarnya...

"Apa ini?", ia melihat kantong plastik di atas meja kecilnya. Dan mencoba membukanya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya terlihat senang-senang sedih. Akh, author bingung menggambarkanya. Readers paham kan maksud author? Ya itu maksudnya (holoh? O.o).

"I...ini kan? Mangga muda! Jadi, tadi ia mencarikanku ini? Suami bodoh! Kau mendengar semuanya ya, tadi?", kata Mamori sambil memandang suaminya yang sedang tidur. Ia terharu...

Kemudian ia membawa kantong plastik itu ke dapur. Ia mau memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah ia berada di dapur. Hiruma muncul. Menandakan bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur. Mamori yang menyadari kedatangan Hiruma langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan sapaan yang hangat.

"Selamat pagi suamiku dan calon ayah tersayang?", sapa Mamori sambil mengangkat satu buah mangga muda. Ia melempar senyuman yang sangat manis pada Hiruma. Author sampai klepek-klepek melihat senyuman Mamori. Aiihhh~

Tch

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Ia tersenyum tulus yang sangat tipis. Dan Mamori menyadari itu...

**T.B.C**

Brrrrr... *lemes* uda dapet ide. Tapi bingung nulisnya gimana. Alhasil? Hancur dah o.O gimana menurut anda sekalian? Muntah gak waktu baca fic Yoe? *tripleplakk*. ficnya juga pendek kah? gomen yak? habisnya bakal dibuat multichap, makanya agak di pendekin ficnya T.T go...gomen sangat minna ToT ini emang ficku paling pendek diantara yang lainnya... ^^ *nyengir kebo

**Sena** : Malam pengantinku. Gatot! Hwaaaa. *nangis bombe* PLAK  
**  
Yoe** : Gomeeenn sayangggg o.O

**Suzuna** : GRAAAAA *lempar sepatu roda ke Yoe*

**Yoe** : *tepar nyium tanah*

**Hiruma** : Ke ke ke *menyeringai sambil tetap menenteng senjata kesayanganya*

**Mamori** : Huyuh, ampuni suamiku ya Tuhan! *geleng-geleng*. Dan untuk pembaca sekalian, mind to ripiu? *lempar senyum maut ke readers*

^_^9 c.U


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ES21 tetep punya my brothers, Riichiro Inagaki en Yusuke Murata.

WARNING : OOC (mungkin), geje, abal, ide gajelas, typo (selalu T.T), harap sedia kresek (?)

**Happy reading minna-chan~~~**

Sekarang kehamilan Mamori sudah menginjak usia dua bulan. Tujuh bulan lagi terasa sangat lama bagi kedua calon orang tua ini. Ya, Yoichi dan Mamori yang akan segera menyandang status ayah dan ibu setelah tujuh bulan kedepan.

"Oi istri sialan, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu? Kau lagi menunggu seseorang datang ya? Ke ke ke" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Entah apa yang ia nanti. Tapi, itu cukup membuat sang suami - Hiruma bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menunggu janin ini menjadi seorang bayi mungil saja." jawab Mamori tanpa beban. dalam bahasa jawanya "ngenuh".

"Hn? Lalu, kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Apa hubungannya dengan janin sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma - lagi. Ia masih belum mengerti akan jawaban Mamori yang dipikirnya "tidak ada juntrungnya" dengan apa yang dilakukanya.

"Ya ada, Yoichi sayang. Berdiri didepan pintu seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Itu sama dengan aku yang sedang menunggu calon bayi kita ini." jawab Mamori panjang lebar sambil ngelus perutnya. Hiruma tak menyahut apa pun. Ia diam saja dengan alis sebelahnya yang terangkat tinggi. Author sendiri bingung atas apa yang ditulis ini -plak-.

Mentari siang ini sepertinya sedang mengamuk. Ia tak memberikan ampun kepada makhluk-makhluk di bumi ini. Terik panasnya serasa membuat kulit makhluk hidup di dunia ini mengelupas dengan ganas. Sangat-sangat panas.

Kalau cuaca panas begini, tentunya cocok sekali jika makan atau minum minuman yang dingin, bukan? Author rasa itu benar. Tapi tak berlaku untuk sang malaikat cantik nan mempesona yang satu ini. Dia selalu saja menginginkan sesuatu yang beda dari yang lainya. Apa sih yang diinginkan sang malaikat satu ini?

"Hei, Yo" panggil Mamori pada suaminya - Hiruma.

"Hn. Apa istri sialan?" jawab Hiruma singkat padat akurat cepat tanpa muncrat.

"Sepertinya, aku ngidam lagi nih." kata Mamori sambil melirik Hiruma dengan H2C a.k.a harap - harap cemas dengan apa tanggapan Hiruma nantinya.

"Asal jangan membuatku harus menggagalkan malam pengantin orang lain lagi. Merepotkan. Kalau hal itu, jangan harap aku akan menurutimu. Lebih baik melihat calon bocah dalam perutmu itu "ngiler" tiap hari nantinya." tanggapan Hiruma puanjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

"Dasar calon bapak tak bertanggung jawab!" kata Mamori kesal.

"Tch" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

"Buatkan aku mie rebus campur telor dan sayur. Sepertinya aku sedang ingin makan mie campur itu, Yo!" pinta Mamori.

"Kau kan bisa membuatnya sendiri, istri sialan! Jangan menyuruhku mengerjakan hal konyol seperti itu!" tolak Hiruma.

"Tapi aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu, Yo! Aku lagi ngidam. N.G.I.D.A.M" Mamori sengaja mengeja kata 'ngidam'.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Hiruma - lagi.

"Masakin, ya? Kumohon untuk kali ini saja Yo! Aku kan jarang ngidam. Kau tak kasihan pada calon baby kita ini ya?" rengek Mamori makin menjadi-jadi yang sukses membuat Hiruma tepar tak berdaya untuk menolak (?).

"Tch. Merepotkan!" Hiruma berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju dapur. Mamori hanya cengingisan melihat tingkah suaminya.

Sementara itu...

"Mie, telur, sayur, kosong!" dia menutup Kulkasnya yang hanya berisi air putih dan beberapa buah. Sepertinya Mamori belum pergi belanja untuk mengisi kulkas tercinta mereka.

"Apa aku harus belanja? Tch. Benar-benar istri sialan yang merepotkan." gumamnya dan langsung menuju mobilnya untuk "berbelanja". Menggelikan? Sangat!. *author tepar dibazooka Yo-nii*

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mamori yang melihat Hiruma berjalan didepanya hendak pergi.

"Kau belum mengisi kulkas sialan itu kan? Lalu bagaimana mau memasakanmu mie sialan kalau bahan-bahan sialanya saja tak ada?" jawab Hiruma menjelaskan.

"Owh. Kalau begitu sekalian belikan aku kue sus, ya? Iya, makasih. Udah cepet pergi sana!" dengan tanpa rasa bersalah en beban, dengan mudahnya Mamori menyuruh Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mendengus kesal.

**SKIP TIME ==**

JLEGAAARRRRRRR

Hiruma menembak pintu minimarket yang sedang tutup dihadapannya.

Sang pemilik minimarket itu kaget. Dia juga kesal karena tiba-tiba ada yang merusak pintu minimarketnya didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia lari mendekati Hiruma. Tapi tiba-tiba terheti ketika mendengar Hiruma mengatakan sesuatu dari balik buku sebuah buku. Buku ancaman.

"Togawa Yukimura. Berusia 42 tahun. Mempunyai 1 istri yang sangat kejam dan 2 orang anak yang tolol dan gangguan jiwa. Juga mempunyai 4 wanita simpanan. Sering lupa tidak memakai celana dalam ketika berpergian. Benci sekali dengan istrinya, tapi tidak berani membantah perintahnya. Kalau istri sialanmu itu tau kau punya 4 istri simpanan, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukanya padamu ya? Ke ke ke." ancam Hiruma sambil menutup 'buku ancaman' nya dan seketika itu membuat sang pemilik Toko jatuh tersungkur lesu karena rahasianya diketahui orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"A..apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya pada Hiruma sambil gemetaran. Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Kumohon jangan beritahukan ini pada istriku. Aku akan menuruti apa pun yang kau minta." bujuk sang pemilik minimarket pada sang setan (baca : Hiruma Yoichi).

"Tidak sulit. Kau cukup memberikanku 1 kardus mie instan, seikat sayuran, 10 butir telur ayam, dan, kue sus. Ambilkan dalam waktu 2 menit. Jika dalam 2 menit kau tak kembali kehadapanku, kubakar minimarketmu ini. Dan siap-siaplah dibantai istri sialan terkejammu itu. Ke ke ke." Hiruma menyeringai sangat-sangat lebar dan membuat sang pemilik minimarket itu lari terbirit-birit untuk mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan si setan - Hiruma.

"60...30...10..."

"Iniiiiii!" teriak pemilik minimarket itu dari kejauhan. Cukup membuat si setan puas. Bahkan sangat-sangat puas.

"Baiklah. Pak tua sialan yang baik. Ke ke ke." Hiruma memasukan semua yang ia minta tadi dari sang pemilik minimarket. Dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sialan tercintanya. Sang pemilik minimarket tadi hanya tepar tak berdaya di depan minimarketnya. Sepertinya jantungnya sudah kelelahan karena diajak pemiliknya untuk senam jantung.

"Ke ke ke." Hiruma mengekeh sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya.

**SKIP TIME===**

**SET**

Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Dan mulai keluar sambil sedikit kepayahan membawa bawaanya kedalam rumah.

"Perlu bantuan, Yo?" Mamori menawarkan bantuan pada Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Hiruma singkat!

"Yaudah." Mamori masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tch."

**o.O.O.O.o  
**  
"Nih, kue sus sialan pesanan sialanmu tadi." Hiruma memberikan kue sus yang ia rampok tadi (?) pada istrinya - Mamori.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Mamori sedikit menggoda Hiruma. Karena ia melihat suaminya sedang kesal. Tak lama Hiruma langsung menuju dapurnya.

Di dalam dapur, ia mulai membongkar-bongkar hasil rampokannya tadi. *Yoe dibazooka - lagi*. Ia mulai memakai celemek. Terlihat sangat tidak cocok dan menggelikan (silahkan readers membayangkan sendiri). Ia mulai memanaskan air.

"Habis ini memasukan mie sialan itu kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yang benar saja. Hiruma kan nggak bisa masak. Ke ke ke.

Tak lama dari itu ia lalu memasukan mie instan dalam air panas yang sudah mendidih tadi. Lalu ia memasukan mie instan. Sementara itu di tempat air mendidih sebelahnya, ia masukan sayuran yang ia potong-potong dengan sembarang bentuk a.k.a nggak berbentuk sama sekali a.k.a besar kecil nggak karuan bentuknya. Tak berapa lama, Hiruma mengangkat sayuran yang ia rebus tadi, dan memindahkannya ke tempat mie yang ia rebus. Ia lalu memasukan bumbu-bumbu yang tadi sempat ia siapkan. Garam, bawang merah dan bawang putih irisan kecil, cabe bubuk, dan penyedap rasa. Semuanya ia masukan kedalam mie dan sayur rebusanya.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Telur sialan! Seharusnya digoreng dulu, bukan? Argh. Aku tidak tahu!" ia memecah telur itu dan memasukannya langsung kedalam rebusan tadi. Mamori mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia mendengus lemas melihat suaminya yang memasak dengan 'sangat kacau'. Bahkan ia melihat kerihat dari jidat Hiruma yang masuk kedalam rebusan.

"Bumbu plus-plus yang sangat spesial, sepertinya. Huyuh" gumam Mamori sambil nyengir kegelian dibalik pintu.

"Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi, dasar mie sialan?" Hiruma mengipasi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat sangat kegerahan. Siapa yang tidak kegerahan? Siang ini memang sangat-sangat panas cuacanya.

"Sepertinya sudah siap." ia mengangkat rebusanya tadi. Dan memindahkannya kewadah makanan. Mamori yang sadar langsung ngibrit kembali kedalam rumah tepatnya keruang tamu.

"Apa ini bisa disebut makanan sialan? Kurasa ini mirip dengan racun. Kalau begitu sama saja aku meracuni istri sialanku sendiri. Argh. Entahlah. Yang penting aku sudah menuruti apa yang di inginkan istri sialan itu." Hiruma sibuk bicara sendiri dalam pikirnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit tidak tega untuk membiarkan istrinya bakal memakan masakan yang lebih mirip racun itu pikir Hiruma.

"Semoga kau tak mati setelah memakan ini semua, istri sialan." lalu Hiruma membawa 'mie rebus' ala dirinya kehadapan sang istri - Mamori.

**TEK  
**  
Hiruma menaruh 'mie rebus' hasil kerja kerasnya tepat dihadapan Mamori. Sebentar terlihat Mamori mengamati lekat-lekat mie rebus buatan Hiruma itu.

"Akan kubuang saja." Hiruma hendak mengambil kembali mie itu. Tp dihalangi oleh tangan Mamori.

"Kenapa? Aku kan belum memakannya. Seenaknya saja mau membuangnya." kesal Mamori.

"Aku tidak tanggung jika kau keracunan setelah memakan mie rebus sialan yang sangat merepotkan ini." kata Hiruma mengingatkan sang istri - Mamori. Yang diingatkan hanya mendengus saja.

"Aku tidak akan keracunan karena ini masakanmu, Yo! Kau tidak mungkin meracuni istrimu sendiri kan?" tanya Mamori. Ia tak membutuhkan jawaban dari yang ia tanya. Mamori mula mengambil sendok disamping wadah mie rebus itu. Mulai mencicipi 'masakan si setan' tercintanya.

Mamori melahap makin banyak. Sesendok, dua sendok, tiga sendok, dan seterusnya. Hiruma yang melihat hanya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa si istri sialan ini memakan mie rebus sialan itu dengan begitu lahap. Apa indera perasanya sedang gangguan. Tch." kata Hiruma dalam hati.

"Yo, apa kau mau mencobanya juga? Enak kok. Pasti tadi kau tidak mencobanya. Iya kan? Kau takut rasanya gak enak ya? He he he." tawar Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Tch. Aku tak akan mencoba racun sialan itu. Melihatnya sendiri saja sudah membuatku kenyang." tolak Hiruma.

Mamori berhenti dari makannya. Mengamati Hiruma yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Dia amati si setan itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.  
Peluhnya sudah membasahi wajah tampanya. Celemek yang belum ia lepaskan. Yang diamati merasa diperhatikan terus dari tadi. Ia melirik tajam kearah istrinya.

"Lihat-lihat apa kau istri sialan? Masih kurang mie rebus sialannya?" tanyanya sinis pada Mamori.

"Nggak. Sini, duduk disampingku. Gak nyaman banget diliat kalau kau berdiri ketika aku lagi makan." Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma pelan. Menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya. Hiruma menurut.

"Mau?" Mamori menawarkan mie yang ia gulung-gulung pada sebuah sendok garpu. Menyodorkan kearah mulut Hiruma. Hiruma menolaknya. Akhirnya masuk kemulut Mamori sendiri tuh mie.

Mamori mengambil handuk kecil dimeja yang memang sengaja ia siapkan. Untuk apa? Mamori mencoba mengusap peluh diwajah Hiruma. Hiruma tak menolak.

"Hari ini memang sangat panas. Maaf ya membuatmu repot begini." Mamori tetap melanjutkan acara ngelap peluh diwajah Hiruma dengan perlahan.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban Hiruma. Tak lama, Mamori lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya barusan karena merasa sudah tak ada yang dilap lagi.

Dia menyodorkan kembali sesuap mie kedepan mulut Hiruma. Tapi ditolaknya - lagi. Dan dengan begitu, mie itu masuk kedalam mulut Mamori - lagi. Belum sampai dikunyahnya, Hiruma berbicara sesuatu pada Mamori.

"Aku mau makan mie sialan itu jika kau memberikan yang ada dalam mulut sialanmu itu langsung padaku." tawar Hiruma. Sepertinya Mamori mengerti maksud suaminya sehingga membuat wajahnya merah. Karena Hiruma merasa lama menunggu jawaban istrinya. Dengan sigap ia langsung menyerang bibir istrinya. Mengambil mie dalam mulut sang istri. Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, dan...

"ASIN!" Hiruma membuang makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya ketempat sampah.

"Benar-benar racun sialan. Hei, istri sialan, kenapa kau tetap memakannya? Ini benar-benar bukan makanan. Asin!" gerutu Hiruma.

"Ha ha ha. Habisnya aku nggak tega membuang masakan suamiku yang telah berusaha keras demi membuat mie rebus ini. Mana mungkin aku mengecewakanmu dan membuang ini semua hanya gara-gara keasinan." jelas Mamori. Dia melemparkan senyum manis pada suaminya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau tolol? Kalau tidak enak, tentu harus dibuang istri sialan." kesal Hiruma.

"Iya deh, maaf sayang. Nanti aku bikin sendiri deh. Yang penting kau sudah membuatkannya untukku. Cukup mengobati rasa 'ngidam' ku. Ya meskipun rasanya 'kacau'. Hehehe." kata Mamori panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Mamori mengecup ringan bibir Hiruma. Hiruma tak menyahut apa-apa. Dia hanya mengacak pelan rambut istrinya.

"Dasar istri sialan merepotkan." batinnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Dan hanya ia yang tahu.

**T.B.C**

Gomen minna T.T author baka ini sedang buntu ide makanya make ide yang sangat gakaruan juntrungnya ini T.T *nunduk ke readers agar dimaapin*. Dapetnya pun juga kebetulan pas lagi makan mie rebus bikinan ibuku tercinta, GJ banget kan? Hwaaa. Gomennnn. Pasti banyak typo nya T.T alur yang acak T.T.

Balez ripiu yang ga login dulu dah. Hehe. Yang login pazti uda dapet PM dari Yoe kan? Hihi

Y0uNii D3ViLL: makasih yak :D ripiu kamu selalu bikin semangat muncul lagi nih. Hehe.

sweetiramisu : makasih yak. Ni baru di apdet. Ripiu lagi yak *ngarep :D.

khalisakarmilayahoocom : makasiiihhh yak XD salam kenal balik.

Raras cindtha HiruMamo : sejak aku buat ff ini donk tentunya. Kan Yo-nii manggil Mamori "sayang". Makasih mau baca en ripiu.

Ai emma : makasih XD nih uda dikeluarin buku ancaman seperti kata kamu. Hehe. Makasih yak sarannya kemarin..

Micon : makasihhh XD

oiya, FF yang 'obrolan keluarga hiruma' bakal ada chapter selanjutnya berkat usul-usul dari reviewers ToT *terharu* tapi masih dipikir dulu idenya. hehe. kalo uda apdet ntar jangan lupa pada baca en ripiu yak *promosi* -plak-

Cukup segitu. Kalo uda baca, ripiunya jangan lupa ya minna XD *ngarep*

sankyuu~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna :D jumpa Yoe-chan lagi *nari2 geje* oya, abis publish chap ini, yoe mau hiatus dulu dari FFn buat nyiapin UN T.T kita ketemu lagi abis UN ya. moga aja yoe juga masih terus nulis. Gomen curcol dikit XD *dibejek readers*

WARNING : OOC akut, typo parah, cerita gaje…

SELAMAT MEMBACA….

Mamori P.O.V

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menerobos sela-sela kecil gorden jendela kamarku. Malas sekali rasanya untuk bangun. Aku hanya menggeliat kecil takut orang yang sedang terlelap sambil memelukku terbangun. Kupandangi tiap bagian diwajahnya. Rambut spike-nya yang sedikit menutup wajahnya telah sempurna kusingkirkan. Membiarkanku terlena akan ketampanannya disaat terlelap. Meskipun dia sering berkata kasar padaku, tapi kuanggap semua itu sebagai 'panggilan sayang' khas dia untukku. Kalau aku terlena terus-terusan begini, kapan aku bikin sarapan? Huft. Aku harus bangun. Tidak boleh malas-malasan.

Normal P.O.V

Mamori mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kekar yang sedang memeluknya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Mau kemana, istri sialan? Temani aku!" Hiruma berkata pada Mamori dengan tetap menutup matanya. Sepertinya ia sedang malas untuk bangun.

"You, aku harus bikin sarapan untukmu." jawab Mamori sambil tetap berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar suaminya. Tapi, yang terjadi malah Hiruma semakin mempererat pelukanya.

"Lima menit saja" pinta Hiruma. Mamori menurut.

"Baiklah" jawab Mamori menurut.

"You, mau menemaniku kesuatu tempat? Apa kau sibuk nanti?" tanya Mamori pada suaminya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau mau kemana istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ke-" Mamori menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

..O

"KYAAAAA" Mamori terus saja berteriak. Suami disampingnya hanya cuek. Malas menanggapi teriakan sang istri. Meskipun telinganya sekarang seperti mau meledak tidak tahan. Terang saja, sang istri memintanya untuk menyewakan permainan dengan tempo kecepatan tinggi yang sedang mereka naiki hanya untuk berdua. Hanya berdua saja! Tak lebih.

"KYAAAAAAA" teriak histeris Mamori - lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Mamori - lagi. Hiruma semakin malas mendengarnya.

"Kuharap semua hal sialan ini segera berakhir! Dasar calon ibu sialan. Merepotkan saja sejak perut sialanya itu berubah buncit." gumam sang setan.

Ia duduk santai meskipun sedang naik 'permainan' berkecepatan tinggi itu.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu dengan lama. Sampai author yang nulis pun udah ketiduran #plak. Benda sialan berkecepatan tinggi itu pun berhenti.

"Dasar permainan sialan! Kalau saja bukan istri sialanku yang mengajakku naik, sudah ku bumi hanguskan kau!" inner Hiruma kesal. Bukan berarti ia takut dengan benda itu. Tapi karena ia memang tidak suka dengan 'benda-benda sialan' semacam itu.

"Kyaaa. Aku senang. Sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke tempat ini." ujar Mamori senang. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya. Melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan wahana bermain dan... banyak anak kecil tentunya.

"You, sakit?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba karena melihat suaminya diam terus daritadi.

"Nggak. Kalau sudah puas, kita pulang!" jawab sang suami - Hiruma.

"Eh, nggak bisa, You! Aku belum puas. Aku masih ingin mengelilingi tempat ini." ujar Mamori dengan penuh semangat.

"Tch" hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir sexy si setan.

"Kau kenapa, You?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ia merasa ada yang janggal pada suaminya hari ini. Ia cemas. Hiruma tak menyahut. Pikirannya entah sedang pergi kemana.

"You?" panggil Mamori. Ia memegang tangan suaminya. Merasakan ada yang menyentuh kulitnya, si setan pun akhirnya sadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita pulang." ujar sang istri - Mamori. Ia memberikan senyumnya yang tipis. Hiruma tahu istrinya sangat ingin main ditempat itu. Mana tega mengajaknya pulang hanya gara-gara masalah yang dianggapnya 'gak penting'.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja sampai kau puas, istri sialan. Ke ke ke." ujar Hiruma. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali kebentuk dan sifat aslinya (?). Senyum mengembang dari bibir sang malaikat.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

"You, aku mau itu!" Mamori menunjuk seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang makan mangga muda bersama anaknya.

"Kau gila, istri sialan? Kau mau membuat ulah ya? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Hiruma setelah mendengar permintaan istrinya yang ia anggap itu sebuah 'permintaan konyol'.

Seorang setan harus memintakan mangga muda bekas seseorang? Author rasa itu memang sebuah permintaan yang tidak mungkin dapat dipenuhi. Ke ke ke.

"Kau tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku? Aku lagi ngidam, loh. Apa kau mau melihat anakmu kelak ngiler terus? Jangan sampai deh." celoteh sang istri panjang lebar. Yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh sang suami.

"Tch. Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau sudah tak ingin main permainan sialan disini, kita pulang!" ajak Hiruma. Ia menarik tangan Mamori. Tapi Mamori nggak mau jalan a.k.a diem aja ditempatnya.

"Hich, mau kemana kau itu You? Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum kau memintakan mangga muda yang sedang ibu-ibu itu makan!" ancam Mamori. Ia melihat kesal pada suaminya. Yang dilihat hanya memandang balik istrinya dengan tatapan 'kau mau mati ditanganku ya?'. Sepertinya aliran listrik dari keempat mata mereka sudah menyambung. Kalau diibaratkan sebagai lampu, pasti lampu itu sudah putus aliran listriknya. Seperti lampu kamar author yang sekarang mati sampai kaga bisa ngecarge si aoi tercinta (baca : hape). #dibantai karena curcol#.

"Aku akan menyelesaikanya dengan sekali tembak!" ujar Hiruma dengan tatapan siap membunuhnya. Bersiap berjalan sambil mengambil pistol dalam sakunya dan menuju tempat duduk sang ibu-ibu tadi.

"Hei, You! Aku nggak mau kalau kau memakai cara kekerasan! Mintakan dengan baik-baik! Ingat! BAIK-BAIK, ya?" teriak Mamori yang sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya diakhir kalimatnya karena ia sudah merasakan aura membunuh sang suami muncul.

"Tch! Kau itu cerewet sekali!" Hiruma terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang pemakan mangga dan tidak jadi mengambil pistolnya.

"Aku akan mengawasimu! Awas saja kalau kau pakai cara kekerasan! Aku tidak mau pulang!" ancam Mamori. Yang diancam tak memperdulikannya.

'Kenapa bisa aku memilih istri sialan seperti dia. Tch. Benar-benar wanita sialan banyak maunya.' inner Hiruma sibuk ngoceh nggak jelas.

"Permisi. Apa aku boleh meminta mangga muda yang anda makan sekarang?" pinta Hiruma pada ibu-ibu itu.

Dia memintanya dengan 'sangat sopan sekali'! Tak bisa dibayangkan seorang setan seperti Hiruma berkata sopan pada orang lain. Mamori patut mendapatkan penghargaan untuk hal satu ini. Tentunya karena hanya ia yang bisa membuat sang setan seperti Hiruma itu mau berkata sopan pada orang lain.

Ibu-ibu yang sedang bersama anaknnya itu hanya melongo melihat Hiruma. Entah karena apa ia sulit menjawab permintaan Hiruma. Entah apa mungkin karena ketampanannya. Entah apa karena dia heran melihat Hiruma yang OOC. Author juga nggak tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Silahkan readers mencari jawabanya sendiri. *dibejek rame-rame*.

"Istriku sedang hamil muda. Ia ngidam ingin makan mangga anda." ucap Hiruma - lagi. Sambil menunjuk kearah Mamori.

'Dasar ibu-ibu sialan! Lama sekali menunggu ia menyerahkan mangga sialan itu. Gara-gara istri sialan yang minta macam-macam, aku jadi tidak bisa memakai senjataku. Tch.' kesal Hiruma. Dia hampir gila hanya gara-gara permintaan konyol istrinya. Tapi author puas! *dibazooka ampe bolong-bolong*.

"Wah, kamu ini suami yang tanggung jawab ya? Aku menyukai kerja kerasmu itu." puji ibu-ibu itu pada Hiruma. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sangat ia paksakan! Author rasa ini senyuman You-nii yang paling sopan pada orang lain sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ini. Buat istrimu. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya ya?" tanya ibu-ibu itu sambil menyerahkan mangga muda bekas gigitannya pada Hiruma. Hiruma pun menerimanya.

"Aku memang sangat mencintainya." jawab Hiruma.

"Terima kasih atas mangganya. Saya permisi." pamit Hiruma. Ia membungkuk kecil sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ketempat istrinya.

"Dia beruntung mendapatkan suami sepertimu!" ujar ibu-ibu itu yang melihat Hiruma berjalan menuju Mamori. Hiruma menoleh untuk membungkuk tanda terima kasihnya. Ibu-ibu itu terlihat kagum dengan Hiruma.

'Tch. Ibu-ibu dan istri sialan yang sama-sama merepotkan. Hari ini adalah hari sialan!' Hiruma kesal sepanjang jalan.

"Mangga muda sialanmu." Hiruma menyodorkan mangga hasil kerja kerasnya pada Mamori. Mamori menerimanya sambil cengengesan melihat suaminya itu.

"Kau berhasil You! Aku makin bangga padamu!" pujinya.

"Tch. Kau itu benar-benar gila!" kesal Hiruma.

"Walaupun aku gila, kau tetap menurutiku, kan?" Mamori memberikan senyum mengejeknya.

"Tch. Ayo pulang. Aku mau istirahat." ajak Hiruma dan berjalan duluan. Tapi Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma hingga ia berbalik. Mamori berjinjit, memegang kedua pipi Hiruma dan memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir suaminya itu.

"You?" panggilnya.

"Kau demam? Tubuhmu panas sekali. Kenapa nggak bilang?" Mamori sibuk mencemaskan keadaan suaminya. Ia memagang dahi Suaminya.

"Tch. Makanya kita pulang. Aku mau tidur lagi." kata Hiruma. Ia menarik tangan istrinya tanda ia mengajaknya pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Mamori memandang cemas terus menerus kearah Hiruma.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, istri jelek! Tatapan sialanmu itu sangat menyebalkan. Cepat singkirkan!" ucap Hiruma kasar. Mamori tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus-terusan memandang cemas suaminya.

"You, apa aku perlu menggantikanmu menyetir?" tanya Mamori. Yang tentunya disambut hangat oleh lirikan maut sang setan.

"Iya, iya. Nggak perlu." jawab Mamori sendiri setelah melihat lirikan tajam sang suami. Akhirnya Mamori mengalah. Memilih memandang kedepan daripada harus mendapat lirikan tajam sang suami lagi.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Mereka sampai di rumah. Hiruma yang merasa tubuhnya 'gangguan', langsung keluar mobil dan bersiap menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan menggangguku selama aku tidur." belum sempat Mamori menjawab, Hiruma sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mamori hanya memandangi punggung suaminya. Cemas. Walaupun ia tahu, suaminya tak kan mungkin bisa sakit 'parah'. Ke ke ke.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Selama Hiruma tidur, Mamori sibuk mengompresnya. Tanpa disadari Hiruma yang tertidur pulas saat ini.

"Suami bodoh. Kalau sakit seharusnya kau bilang. Memaksakan diri begini. Membuatku jadi merasa bersalah saja sudah memaksamu untuk menemaniku." Mamori menunggui suaminya. Sesekali mengganti kompresnya.

Mamori POV

Baru kali ini aku mendapatimu sedang sakit, You. Ternyata setan sepertimu bisa sakit juga ya? Huft. Maaf sudah membuatmu kelelahan. Tapi aku sangat bangga bisa menjadi istrimu. Empat bulan lagi kita akan jadi orang tua. Nggak terasa secepat ini. Apa kau sudah siap untuk jadi seorang ayah, You?

Normal POV

Entah sudah berapa kali Mamori mengelus rambut suaminya. Hingga tanpa disadari Mamori, Hiruma memperhatikan gerak gerik Mamori meskipun dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu istri jelek!" kata Hiruma kasar - lagi.

"You? Sudah bangun? Sudah baikan? Apa kau masih pusing? Badanmu masih panas. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Mamori memberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan hingga Hiruma jadi kesal sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi? Jangan menggangguku selama aku tidur." Hiruma memperingatkan istrinya untuk kedua kalinya. Mamori hanya manyun.

"Oke, aku keluar. Mungkin lebih baik aku menyiapkan bubur untukmu." ujar Mamori sebelum keluar kamar.

"Jangan bubur! Aku benci makanan sialan untuk orang sekarat itu!" kata Hiruma.

"Kau kan lagi sakit, You? Makanya, kau harus makan-" belum selesei Mamori bicara, Hiruma sudah menyelanya.

"Masak apa saja! Yang pasti jangan makanan menjijikan itu!" ujar Hiruma. Mamori manyun lagi karena sifat suaminya yang susah diberi tahu. Namanya juga Hiruma. Ke ke ke.

"Iya, iya Tuan Hiruma Youichi. Aku mengerti." ujar Mamori sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari sarang a.k.a kamar tidur.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Didapur Mamori sibuk menyiapkan makan untuk suaminya. Entah apa saja yang mau ia masak. Yang pasti bahan-bahannya sudah tercecer rapi di atas meja. Siap untuk dijadikan makanan si setan jantan. Ke ke ke.

"Hah~" Mamori mendesah pelan. Sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya mulai aktiv membantai bahan-bahan mentah calon santapan si setan nanti.

..O

Setelah cukup lama Mamori berada di dapur, akhirnya ia dapat menyelesaikan masakannya. Dia membawakan makanan jadi itu ke kamar.

"You, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori. Ia meletakan makanannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Ya" jawab Hiruma singkat. Mamori menyentuh dahi Hiruma.

"Sudah turun demam mu. Sekarang makanlah itu. Aku susah payah membuatkannya untukmu." suruh Mamori.

"Hn. Bau keringat. Mandi dulu sana. Aku mual mencium bau keringat sialanmu itu." kata Hiruma kasar. Mamori kesal.

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan mandi. Puas?" kata Mamori kesal. Ia mengambil handuk dan langsung keluar kamar. Sampai diluar pintu tiba-tiba Mamori terjatuh. Dia merasa kesakitan pada perutnya. Hiruma yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Mamori.

"You? Perutku sakit." ucap Mamori. Ia terus-terusan memegangi perutnya dan mengernyit kesakitan.

"Hei istri sialan, ada darah. Kita harus kerumah sakit." Hiruma menggendong Mamori yang kesakitan menuju mobil. Darah terus mengalir di kaki Mamori.

"You, aku takut." kata Mamori yang kini sudah menangis didalam mobil. Ia mencengkeram tangan Hiruma yang sedang menyetir.

"Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Mamori. Tenanglah. Kita akan segera sampai." ujar Hiruma menenangkan istrinya. Mobil mereka pun terus melesat menuju rumah sakit.

TEBECE

Kira-kira Mamo-nee bakal keguguran gak ya? Readers maunya gimana? XD

Oiya, Maaf yoe gak bisa balez rippiu readers muanya karena gak bisa lama2 di warnet, tapi yoe sampaikan banyak2 terima kasih udah mau membaca en sempetin rippiu. Makasih juga yang udah niggalin fave nya, terima kasiiiiiiiiiiihhhh XO..

Yaudah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti, en jangan lupa rippiu yak ? makasihhh


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna~ m(_ _ *)m

Gak tahan pengen apdet fanfic meskipun seadanya T.T padahal unas tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tapi gak tahan buat gak nulis. Maaf sudah menunggu lama. Sebenarnya ini bukan waktunya untuk saya apdet fic, berhubung saya gak tahan n ada yang nunggu fic ini (makasih buat Meli-chan yang bela-belain ngreview berkali-kali, maaf ya lama apdetnya T.T), jadi dengan berat dan senang hati saya meng apdetkan fic ini buat readers .

Makasih tentunya buat yang udah mau baca en sempetin review. Maaf gak bisa balez review karena keterbatasan waktu di warnet *pundung* tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada readers en reviewers sekalian. Terima kasih banyak .

**ES21** tetep miliknya sensei kita bersama, **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata **

WARNING : OOC, typo akut, bahasa yang aneh, dan mohon persiapkan kresek karena bakalan ada 'bagian' yang akan membuat readers muntah bahkan pingsan saat membacanya.

**Mamori Hamil, Hiruma Tepar**

By Yoe-chan

Happy Read

"You! Sakit!" Mamori terus-terusan kesakitan. Ia memegang terus perut buncitnya. Darah terus mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Hiruma takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada istrinya. Ia melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang hamil lima bulan itu semakin pucat. Dia semakin kalangkabut. Menyetir mobil dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dianggap pelan lagi. Berkali-kali ia menerobos lampu merah yang hendak menghalanginya untuk menolong sang istri. Ia tak memperdulikan lampu-lampu yang dianggapnya adalah lampu penghalang sialan.

"You, aaakh-" Mamori semakin kesakitan tangan Hiruma yang tadinya mulus, kini sudah berubah warna karena cengkraman keras Mamori. Hiruma tak memperdulikannya.

"Tenanglah Mamori, kita akan segera sampai rumah sakit sialan itu." Hiruma mencoba menenangkan Mamori. Tapi tak berhasil. Peluhnya sudah mengucur deras dari tadi. Hiruma memegang tangan Mamori sebentar, dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Hiruma menembakan senjatanya kesembarang arah.

"DOKTER SIALAN! CEPAT KELUAR KAU!" Hiruma terus-terusan menembakan senjatanya. Orang-orang disana takut setengah mati karena mengira Hiruma seorang teroris yang kabur dari sel tahanan dan mencoba balas dendam kepada rumah sakit tersebut. Tak lama ada dokter beserta beberapa perawat yang datang. Perawat-perawat itu langsung membawa Mamori keruang perawatan.

"Anu... Mohon tuan tunggu di luar. Saya akan memeriksa istri anda." kata Dokter itu pada Hiruma.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada istriku, rumah sakit sialan ini akan ku ubah jadi tanah kuburan untuk kalian." jawab Hiruma dengan deathglare-nya. Sang Dokter kalang kabut ketakutan dan langsung berlari kedalam ruangan dimana Mamori akan diperiksa.

'Melihatmu kesakitan dengan wajah pucat seperti itu membuatku hampir mati, Mamori. Bertahanlah! Jangan terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau dan calon bayi kita harus baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Oleh karena itu, kau dan anak kita harus baik-baik saja. Terlebih kau, Mamori. Tanpamu, aku bisa gila. Hanya kau yang mampu merubahku. Hanya kau yang mampu menyuruhku. Hidupmu adalah hidupku. Bertahanlah istriku...' inner Hiruma yang bicara atas perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin ia tak akan pernah bicara seperti itu didepan orang lain, termasuk istrinya sendiri. Hanya dia, dia sendiri yang tahu perasaannya. Perasaan seorang setan yang sebenarnya.

Hiruma duduk bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dibanding saat baru datang tadi. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga ia begitu tenang.

Setelah menunggu hampir sejam, ruang ICU pun dibuka. Dokter dan beberapa perawatnya keluar dari ruangan. Perawat-perawat itu berjalan lebih dulu. Hiruma langsung berdiri. Dokter menghampiri Hiruma dan mengatakan hasil pemeriksaannya terhadap Mamori.

"Istri anda mengalami kontraksi pada perutnya. Dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi kandungannya yang sudah terbilang cukup matang." dokter itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi Hiruma.

"Cepat bilang apa maksud ucapanmu, dokter sialan? Atau kau mau cepat pergi ke neraka?" Hiruma mengarahkan pistolnya ke pelipis dokter itu. Dan cukup membuat sang dokter berkeringat dingin. Hiruma semakin memandang tajam ke arah dokter itu.

"Tenanglah tuan. Dilihat dari kondisinya tadi, seharusnya istri anda tadi akan mengalami keguguran pada kandungannya karena kontraksi hebat yang terjadi."

DEGG

"Tapi-" kata Dokter itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa dokter sialan?" kata Hiruma semakin tak sabar.

"Bisa dibilang ini adalah keajaiban. Karena istri anda tidak mengalami keguguran. Istri anda telah melawati masa kritis. Dia sekarang sedang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat penenang yang kami berikan. Silakan masuk kedalam bila anda ingin mene-."

BRAAKKK

Hiruma masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Mamori tanpa menunggu dokter itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"-muinya. Hmm," dokter itu tersenyum melihat Hiruma dengan wajah setan yang lagi cemas stadium lanjut.

Hiruma duduk di kursi sebelah tempat mamori berbaring.

'Pucat' ucap Hiruma dalam hati.

'Terima kasih sudah baik-baik saja, istriku.' Hiruma mengelus tangan Mamori. Ia terus menunggui Mamori hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur dengan sambil memegangi tangan Mamori.

"Ng-" Mamori mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat suaminya yang sedang terlelap sambil memegang tangannya.

'Youichi pasti sangat cemas denganku.' ucap Mamori dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hiruma yang terlihat lesu dan kusut.

'Padahal, kau sendiri sedang sakit. Tapi aku telah membuatmu semakin kerepotan seperti ini.' Mamori mengelus rambut Hiruma dengan tangan kirinya yang terpasang selang infus.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hiruma yang telah menyadari ada yang mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun." jawab singkat Mamori. Ia memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Hiruma.

"Banyak-banyaklah istirahat. Kandunganmu juga baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Hiruma berdiri dari kursinya. Sepertinya ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku mau membeli minuman dulu. Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan segera kembali." Hiruma mengacak pelan rambut istrinya yang tergerai di atas bantal. Ia hendak pergi. Tapi terhenti karena tangan Mamori menahannya. Mamori berusaha untuk duduk.

"Jangan dipaksakan dulu. Kondisimu belum pulih. Tidurlah! Aku segera kembali untuk menemanimu lagi." kata Hiruma menasihati. Tapi Mamori tak menurut.

"You" panggil Mamori.

"Hn?" hanya itu jawaban Hiruma. Ia memandang heran kearah istrinya yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Hiruma semakin bingung dengan istrinya.

"Peluk" pinta Mamori. Hiruma menatap bingung pada istrinya itu. Tapi akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan istrinya.

"Aku, sangat mencintaimu" ucap Mamori pada Hiruma. Ia memeluk suaminya semakin erat seperti tak mau ditinggalkan barang sejenak.

"Maaf. Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu. Padahal saat ini kau sedang-" Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir Mamori sebelum istrinya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau itu hidupku. Aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan siapa pun, cintaku lebih besar dibandingkan cintamu. Aku akan rela menderita untuk membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dari orang lain. Selama ada aku, aku tak akan bisa melihatmu terluka karena hal apapun. Nafas ini milikmu, Mamori." jelas Hiruma. Yak, ini adalah kalimat teromantis yang pernah diucapkannya pada Mamori. Air mata Mamori semakin deras mengucur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terharu. Bahagia telah mendengar hal itu dari bibir suami yang pada kenyataanya begitu mencintai dirinya dibandingkan siapa pun.

"Terima kasih, You." ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar terlihat indah dan bercahaya dimata Hiruma.

"Hn. Berbaringlah. Aku akan segera kembali." perintah Hiruma.

"Ya" jawab Mamori menurut.

Setelah beberapa hari Mamori dirawat di rumah sakit, hari ini ia akan dibawa pulang. Selama di rumah sakit, beberapa orang sempat menjenguk Mamori seperti pasangan Sena dan Suzuna, Shin dan Karin, juga beberapa teman dari keduanya seperti Kurita, Musashi, Monta, dan lainnya lupa. Yah, setidaknya membuat ruang rawat Mamori sangat gaduh. Hm.

SET

Mobil Hiruma sampai di kediamannya. Ia menempatkan mobilnya di garasi dan segera keluar mobil. Ia menghampiri tempat Mamori. Membantu istrinya untuk keluar dan menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

TAP TAP TAP

"You, kau ingin anak kita lahir laki-laki? Atau perempuan?" tanya Mamori yang tetap dalam gendongan Hiruma. Tak berapa lama Hiruma sampai di kamar mereka dan membaringkan Mamori di atas ranjang.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan itu tidak masalah untukku." jawab Hiruma.

"Asalkan kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup untukku." tambahnya. Mamori tahu bahwa Hiruma pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

". . ."

"Seandainya saja kemarin aku sampai keguguran, apa kau akan kecewa padaku, You?" tanya Mamori. Tentu saja pertanyaan ini membuat Hiruma tak percaya dan heran tentunya.

"Apa kau meragukanku, istri jelek? Aku akan lebih kecewa jika kehilanganmu, dibandingkan janin sialanmu itu. Apa ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan konyol sialanmu itu?" jawab Hiruma ketus. Dia sebal dengan pertanyaan dari Mamori yang dianggapnya adalah sebuah pertanyaan tak penting. Padahal Mamori tahu betapa besar Hiruma mencintai dirinya. Tapi, pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi dianggap Hiruma seperti sebuah lelucon hingga membuatnya kesal. Seakan ia tak mengenal sifat suaminya itu.

"Maaf. Ya, itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Mamori sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya pada sang suami.

"Hn. "

TBC

Maaf Cuma pendek ficnya. Apa ada yang kecewa karena Mamo-nee gak jadi keguguran? Saya harap tidak ada :D.

Maaf saya kurang ngerti sama soal medis-medis gitu, kalau ada kesalahan, saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Maaf juga banyak typo (yang udah jadi langganan kesalahan saya).

Maaf juga You-nii OOC akut, tapi bisa dibilang saya puas membuat You-nii menderita dengan cara OOC *dilemparin bom sama You-nii*.

Terakhir,

Minta reviewnya Makasih


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa m(_ _*)m

Gomen sudah menunggu lama. Akhirnya chapter lima apdet juga! Yey yey *nari-nari geje*. Arigato readers udah setia nungguin fanfic ini :'D *terharu*. Tapi gomen Yoe ndak bisa bales review readers sekalian *sujud*. Yasudahlah, kita mulai saja :D .

**ES21 tetep miliknya sensei kita, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**. yoe cuma punya fanfic ini.

**Mamori Hamil, Hiruma Tepar**

**Genre : Family, Humor  
**

**By : Yoe-chan**

**With love pair, HiruMamo**

Sembilan bulan mengandung sepertinya tak membuat Mamori bermalas-malasan di rumah. Padahal kurang beberapa hari sudah akan melahirkan, tapi dia tetap saja ngotot mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Padahal Hiruma sudah sering memanggilkan pembantu untuk menggantikan Mamori mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Seperti hari ini, Mamori juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri, seperti sekarang ini dia lagi ngepel lantai dengan semangatnya.

"Hei, istri sialan, beberapa hari lagi kau itu akan melahirkan, kenapa kau susah payah seperti itu? Akan kupanggilkan pembantu kesini. Dan menggantikanmu." Hiruma mengambil ponsel dari saku celana panjangnya.

"Jangan! Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sebentar lagi semua pekerjaan ini juga selesai, You." jawab Mamori sambil melempar senyum yang muanis buanget kayak madu. Sang setan saja klepek-klepek sampai akhirnya ponsel yang dipegangnya terjatuh karena terbengong melihat senyum Mamori. Dan itu semua adalah 'BOHONG!' *Yoe dibazooka*. Ya mana mungkin gitu seorang Hiruma bertingkah seperti itu, impossible! Jadi, readers jangan percaya. Ke ke ke.

"Lihat perut buncit sialanmu yang sudah besar itu! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada calon bayi sialan itu? Bisa-bisa dia mogok lahir karena kau bikin dia kecapekan." kata Hiruma yang langsung ditertawakan oleh Mamori.

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, Youichi sayang." ujar Mamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya layaknya anak kecil.

"Tch, kau yakin sekali, istri sialan. Apa kau tidak merasa takut sedikitpun?" tanya Hiruma.

"No, no, no!" jawab Mamori dengan santainya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hn?" kini raut wajah Hiruma sudah menunjukan rasa herannya. Alis matanya kini menandakan ia sedang bertanya 'bagaimana kau seyakin itu? Apa alasanmu, istri sialan?'. Mamori pun tahu Hiruma kini sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Itu karena, ibu pernah berkata padaku, kalau aku bisa melakukan banyak aktifitas saat hamil, maka, dengan begitu saat aku melahirkan nanti aku tidak akan mengalami kesulitan. Dengan kata lain akan lancar." jelas Mamori panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang (?).

"Kekeke. Begitukah istri sialan? Yah, terserahmu sajalah kalau begitu." kata Hiruma yang hendak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Heei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Istirahat." jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Apa hari ini hari minggu, You?" tanya Mamori berikutnya.

"Hn." jawab Hiruma lebih singkat daripada tadi. Ia bergegas ke kamar. Mau ngapain? Jogging! Ya tentu saja tidur, author error.

"Minggu? Hm, sepertinya aku punya rencana untuk pergi. Tapi kemana, ya?" tanya Mamori pada diri sendiri. Ia mengingat-ingat rencana perginya untuk hari ini.

"Kira-kira kemana, ya? Haduh, aku kok jadi pelupa gini. Huh." ia terus sibuk mengingat-ingat. Sampai-sampai aktivitas mengepel lantainya ia lupakan.

"Argh, entahlah. Jadi pusing sendiri. Aku kan lagi ngepel. Ah!" kata Mamori kesal sendiri. Ia melanjutkan aktifitas mengepelnya.

ooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooo

"La...la...la...la...la... Aw." Mamori tersentak, ia merasakan goncangan pada perutnya.

"Aaah, anak ibu lapar ya? Kok menendang-nendang perut ibu? Tau ya? Kalau ibu belum sempat untuk makan? Sebentar ya, ibu akan makan setelah ini." Mamori mengelus perutnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Dia mengambil tindakan cepat untuk menyelesaikan aktifitas ngepelnya. Ia harus cepat makan agar bayi dalam perutnya tidak marah dan tidak menendang-nendang perut ibunya lagi.

"Ah, sekarang aku ingat mau pergi kemana." tiba-tiba Mamori teringat rencana perginya.

"Tapi, Youichi sudah terlanjur tidur. Mana tega aku membangunkannya untuk mengantarkanku. Hem, nanti saja kalau dia sudah bangun. Lebih baik aku sekarang pergi mandi kemudian makan." Mamori bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan segera pergi mandi.

"Youichi lama sekali tidurnya. Padahal sudah sore begini. Apa kubangunkan saja, ya? Ah, tidak mungkin." kata Mamori sambil mendesah pelan. Ia memilih untuk melihat suaminya yang masih tidur itu.

KRIET

Mamori membuka pelan pintu kamarnya. Dia mendapati suaminya masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"Nyenyak banget tidurnya. Hehe. Manisnya suamiku. Jadi gemes pengen nyub-. Ups!" Mamori tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya. Entah karena apa, author juga kagak paham.

"Hah, aku jadi ngidam pengen nyubit pipinya Youichi saat tidur begini." kata Mamori sambil tetap memandangi wajah suaminya yang sedang tidur itu. Seperti magnet saja, tiba-tiba Mamori ikutan tidur. Ia senyam-senyum enggak jelas ngliatin suaminya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma memeluk Mamori. Yang bersangkutan tersentak kaget.

"Perut buncit sialan! Menghalangi saja. Tch." kata Hiruma tanpa membuka matanya. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa memeluk istrinya dengan leluasa karena perut Mamori yang besar itu terasa mengganjal. Tapi biarpun begitu, ia tetap saja memeluk Mamori.

"Hahaha, ayo bangun, You! Antar aku pergi belanja!" pinta Mamori. Ia mencubit pelan pipi suaminya itu sebagai 'obat' ngidam nggak jelasnya itu.

"Aku lagi malas, istri sialan." jawab tegas Hiruma. Membuat bibir seksi Mamori manyuuuunn banget *lebay*.

"Sebentar lagi aku melahirkan, You! Tapi kita belum belanja keperluan calon bayi kita! Kau mau anak kita kedinginan karena nggak pakai baju?" celoteh Mamori kesal. Hiruma akhirnya membuka matanya dengan teramat malas.

"Kau bisa minta ibu mertua sialan itu untuk menemanimu, kan? Kau itu manja sekali. Aku lagi malas, istri jelek!" kata Hiruma yang makin sukses membuat Mamori kesal amat sangat.

"Baiklah! Nikmati saja tidur nyenyakmu itu! Huh!" kata Mamori. Ia bangun dan mulai turun dari kasurnya. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi karena terlalu kesal.

'Apa benar dia mencintaiku? Kelakuannya membuatku kesal terus. Kenapa hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja ia bisa romantis. Huh.' kata Mamori dalam hati.

"Mau kemana, istri jelek?" tanya Hiruma sambil menarik tangan istrinya itu.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya, Youichi sayang?" jawab Mamori. Ia menekankan suaranya pada kata 'sayang'. Tanda ia sedang kesal pada suaminya itu.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke dapur untuk makan kue sus istri jelek? Kekekeke." tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek istrinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Huh." jawab ketus Mamori. Ia melepaskan tangan Hiruma dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia jadi gampang marah. Apa gara-gara dia mau melahirkan?" gumam Hiruma sangat pelan.

"Huh. Ya Tuhan, kapan suamiku itu bakal tobat jadi orang baik? Kerjaanya membuat kesal saja." kata Mamori. Ia melahap kue sus di depan matanya. Sampai-sampai kedua pipinya menggembung karena kebanyakan. Kalau tersedak bahaya tuh.

"Tobat?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba dari belakang Mamori. Mamori tak menyahut. Ia masih kesal.

"Jangan bicaya fadaku sebeyum kao mau mengantaykan aku beyanja! (jangan bicara padaku sebelum kau mau mengantarkan aku belanja)." kata Mamori sambil tetap melahap kuenya yang membuatnya kurang jelas sedang bicara apa.

"Hn. Kau itu benar-benar banyak maunya. Baiklah, akan kuantar. Puas kau, istri sialan?" kata Hiruma menyerah. Mata Mamori langsung membentuk hati berwarna merah. Hm.

ooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooo

Hiruma dan Mamori sampai di toko perlengkapan bayi dan anak-anak. Baru nyampe pintu masuknya saja, Mamori sudah semangat banget. Matanya berapi-api *lebay*. Untungnya aja nggak sampai ngebakar tuh mata. Hohoho. Mamori menuju tumpukan baju-baju untuk bayi dan anak perempuan.

"You, lihat ini? Pasti manis sekali kalau anak kita pakai ini." Mamori menunjukan sebuah rok mini untuk ukuran balita berusia satu tahunan pada Hiruma yang ada disampingnya. Hiruma hanya memandang sinis pada rok itu. Lantas berkata sesuatu pada Mamori.

"Memangnya kau sudah tau apa jenis kelamin calon bayi sialan yang sedang tidur (?) di dalam perutmu itu ya? Kalau lahir laki-laki, apa kau mau memakaikan rok itu pada dia? Ke ke ke." kata Hiruma. Ia mengunyah dan menggembungkan permen karet sugarless-nya dihadapan Mamori.

"Eh? Iya juga ya? Kita kan belum tau apa jenis kelaminnya nanti. Hm. Kenapa tidak kita coba memeriksakan ke dokter saja, You? Nanti kita bisa tau apa jenis kelaminnya, dan kita bisa membelikan pakaiannya tanpa harus khawatir soal jenis kelaminnya." kata Mamori sangat bersemangat. Volume suaranya saja tak bisa lagi dibilang pelan. Akibatnya telinga runcing Hiruma dan telinga-telinga orang disekitarnya menjadi tuli! Dan itu semua author ngibulin readers! *Yoe dibejek rame-rame ma readers*. Maksud author, Mamori bicara dengan suara lantang dan membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka (baca Hiruma dan Mamori) memandang heran sambil bisik-bisik.

"Suaramu cempreng sekali, istri sialan. Membuat kupingku sakit." kata Hiruma dengan santainya. Sambil memasukan kelingking tangan kirinya kedalam telinganya.

"HUAPPPA?" kata Mamori setengah berteriak karena marah.

"Tuh kan, istri cempreng." kata Hiruma -lagi- membuat Mamori kesal.

"Haaah~, apa katamu sajalah." kata Mamori memilih untuk menyerah daripada mendapat ejekan lebih gila (?) dari suaminya itu.

"Pindah kesana dulu, yuk!" ajak Mamori sambil menarik tangan Hiruma. Ia menuju tumpukan baju untuk bayi dan anak laki-laki.

"Oiya You, soal yang tadi itu, kenapa kita tidak memeriksakannya saja? biar tau sekalian." tanya Mamori sambil memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan penuh amarah (?). Dengan tatapan penuh tanya maksudnya.

"Keh, kau itu sudah jelek, suara cempreng, bodoh pula, istri sialan. Kekeke." ejek Hiruma yang langsung membuat Mamori berteriak marah-marah pada Hiruma. Tapi hanya dalam hati. Ke ke ke. Mamori lebih memilih mengelus dadanya sambil merem-merem dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kayak orang asma gitu #plakkkk.

"Huh. Cukup katakan jawabanmu saja, You. Tak perlu mengeluarkan kalimat lain yang membuat tanganku gatal ingin mencubit pipimu sampai bolong!" kata Mamori diselimuti aura hitam. Padahal dia punya aura putih -malaikat- kan? Tapi kok? Mungkin karena aura setan pada Hiruma sedikit demi sedikit telah menggerogoti aura malaikat Mamori. Author rasa sih begitu.

"Tch. Itu karena aku ingin tahu setelah bayi sialan itu lahir nanti. Berharap-harap cemas seperti calon-calon ayah sialan yang lain saat menunggui istri sialannya sedang berjuang melahirkan. Pasti lebih menyenangkan. Ke ke ke," kata Hiruma jujur sambil tetap mengunyah permen karetnya. Mamori hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi dapat terlihat bahwa ia senang.

"Tak kusangka kau berfikir seperti itu, You. Salut~" kata Mamori sambil nyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih clingnya. Dan cukup membuat Hiruma bergidik ngeri (?).

"Eh eh, coba lihat kedua calon orang tua itu!" bisik seorang ibu-ibu berambut pendek yang juga sedang membeli perlengkapan bayi.

"Maksudmu perempuan yang sedang hamil bersama laki-laki bertelinga runcing itu? Kenapa dengan mereka?" jawab ibu-ibu satunya. Dia berambut panjang.

"Mereka terlihat seperti malaikat dan setan, ya?" kata ibu-ibu berambut pendek yang meminta persetujuan temannya.

"Eh? Ssstt! Kamu ini, hati-hati kalau bicara. Memang sih kamu benar. Kenapa bisa setan seperti dia mendapatkan malaikat seperti itu. Bukankah setan itu seharusnya juga dapat sesama setan, ya? Eh, eh, tapi apa kamu tau tidak dia itu siapa?" kata ibu-ibu berambut panjang.

". . . Tidak," ibu-ibu berambut pendek itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wah, kebangetan. Dia itu mantan quarterback amefuto yang terkenal sebagai orang yang licik dan tukang ngancem. Bahaya banget kalau sampai kita berurusan dengan lelaki itu." kata ibu-ibu berambut panjang itu menjelaskan.

"Jangan-jangan dia itu?" kata ibu-ibu berambut pendek itu seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, dia itu. . ." kata ibu berambut panjang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Youichi Hiruma the commander from the hell!" teriak keduany bareng. Semua orang di dalam toko itu melihat kearah mereka. Tak terkecuali Mamori dan Hiruma yang memandang kedua ibu itu dengan tatapan ingin memakannya (?).

Kedua ibu-ibu itu langsung membungkam mulut mereka karena mereka tahu si setan sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Hiruma mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Ke ke ke. Ibu-ibu gosip sialan. Ada perlukah denganku sehingga kalian menyebutkan julukanku dengan lengkap dan benar seperti itu?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada 'sedikit' sopan. Dia memainkan pistol yang baru diambilnya dari saku itu seolah dia sedang mengecek peluru-pelurunya yang masih utuh. Kedua ibu itu langsung berkeringat dingin dan hampir pingsan karena takut. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mamori yang melihat suaminya sedang asyik 'bermain-main' itu langsung menarik tangan suaminya.

"Maaf, tolong bungkuskan baju-baju itu. Aku ingin membeli semua." kata Mamori pada pelayan toko itu.

"Ya, baik nona." jawab pelayan itu dan langsung membungkuskannya untuk Mamori.

"Dan kau, You, jangan lagi menakut-nakuti orang seperti itu! Kalau mereka mati berdiri karena melihat wajah setanmu itu, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab tau." kata Mamori sambil menunjuk hidung Hiruma dengan tatapan ingin memangsanya (?).

"Tch. Aku juga tidak akan memintamu bertanggung jawab, istri sialan. Aku hanya ingin langsung mengirim mereka ke neraka bersama kawananku disana. Sepertinya itu sangat menarik. Ke ke ke." jawab Hiruma sambil mengekeh. Kedua ibu tadi langsung pingsan setelah mendengar kalimat Hiruma.

"Jangan macam-macam You! Aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai bayi ini lahir, tapi kau sedang ada di dalam sel tahanan! Huft! Kau itu jangan terus-terusan jadi setan, You! Sekali-kali berevolusi jadi malaikat dong. Biar kerenan dikit. Pasti belum pernah ada tuh kalau setan evolusi jadi malaikat." Mamori mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa dosa. Tapi Hiruma hanya menatapnya datar. Dalam hati sih ngganjal, dijamin. Dia pasti mengesalkan istrinya yang cerewet.

"Cih, tak akan ada yang berani memasukanku kedalam sel tahanan, istri jelek! Ke ke ke. Lagian aku tidak berminat pindah jurusan jadi malaikat. Jadi setan itu lebih menarik. Ke ke ke," kata Hiruma dengan PD-nya sambil mengekeh memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya. Benar-benar setan! #PLAK!

". . ." Mamori hanya manyun menanggapi jawaban suaminya.

"Keh, cepat singkirkan telunjuk jelekmu itu, istri sialan! Ke ke ke. Hei istri cerewet, kau membelikan calon bayi sialan ini pakaian sebanyak itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke perut buncit Mamori. Dan Mamori mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Kita kan belum tau anak kita nanti laki-laki atau perempuan. Jadi, aku membeli pakaian untuk keduanya. Hehe. Nanti yang tidak terpakai akan kuberikan pada bayi Suzuna dan Sena deh. Suzuna kan juga sedang hamil muda." kata Mamori sambil cengengesan. Sepertinya moodnya Mamori mudah banget berubah. Hiruma hanya memandang istrinya itu dengan tatapan heran.

Seminggu kemudian...

Siang ini cuacanya benar-benar panas. Mamori kuat kewalahan buat mengipasi tubuhnya yang merasa sangat kepanasan.

"Hah~, kenapa cuaca hari ini begitu panas. Aku jadi malas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Haaah~" kata Mamori sambil tetap mengipasi tubuhnya. Ia sedang duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tamunya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma masuk kedalam rumah. Sepertinya sih baru pulang kerja. Tapi cepet banget? Bukankah jam kerja masih panjang? Wah wah.

"Eh You, kok sudah pulang? Bolos kerja ya?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja. Hiruma malah duduk disamping Mamori dengan tiba-tiba. Mamori memandang heran suaminya tersebut.

"Aku malas. Hari ini terasa panas sekali. Kipasi aku juga! Jangan diam saja, istri jelek!" jawab Hiruma akhirnya. Ia meminta Mamori untuk mengipasinya juga. Mamori pun akhirnya bergegas mengipasi Hiruma.

"Tumben..." gumam Mamori.

"Hn?" wajah Hiruma menunjukan ia sedang bertanya apa maksud Mamori dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Eh, nggak! Anu, kau mau makan? Aku siapkan, ya?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma hanya diam dan menggeleng.

ooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooo

"You.." panggil Mamori tiba-tiba. Ia meringis seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, istri sialan? Kau kebelet kencing, ya?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan innocentnya. Dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Mamori. Mantaaaabbb! *plak!

"Bodoh! Aku mau melahirkan tau! Cepat bawa aku kerumah sakit, You!" perintah Mamori. Dia mencengkeram lengan Hiruma keras-keras. Tapi Hiruma malah bengong dan diam saja. Gugup!

"...melahirkan?" tanya Hiruma memastikan lagi pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Aw! Iya, bodoh! Cepat! Kau mau anak ini mbrojol disini, ya? Aduuh, sakit. Huh~ hah~ huh~" kata Mamori memerintah lagi. Dari tadi ia hanya mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Hiruma akhirnya menggendong Mamori ke mobil. Sepertinya ia sangat gugup. Ke ke ke. Inilah saatnya keimanan (?) setan ini diuji. Seberapa kuat ia akan menahan gugup saat menunggui istrinya melahirkan. Dan akan seperti apa anak setan dan malaikat ini kelak? Tunggu chapter berikutnya! Ke ke ke k- *author dilempar donat, eh salah, granat maksudnya tentu saja sama You-nii*.

**Tu Bi Kontinyuuu~**

You nii : Author sialan banyak bacot. Diem lu! *sambil nyiapin bazooka.

Yoe : -nangis glundungan- aa You kejam! *sambil makan donat (?).

You-ni : Tch. Tapi ngomong-ngomong anakku nanti lahir laki atau perempuan?

Yoe : Mau tau ajah! Rahasia, wek! *ngacir.

You-nii : Author sialan tak berguna! *Yoe dibazooka ampe tepar.

Begimane? Ancurkah? Susah ah cari inspirasi chapter ini ToT *nangis glundungan*. Mamori ooc banget kah? Hahay, tapi lucu oocnya *dilempar kue sus sama Mamo-nee*. Hiruma tetep ooc itu udah jd khasnya nih fanfic, kekekeke *dibazooka*.

karena terjadi kesalahan fatal *nangis glundungan* fic ini terpaksa mengalami pendelete'an dua kali. yoe bener2 minta maaf banget. kesalahan nulis judul sama pairnya *nunjuk bagian atas*. Nih mumpung Yoe pake komputer lab sekolah *cari yang gratisan* makanya ini Yoe edit lagi biar siap di publish ulang :D *happy*.

Oya, mungkin ini dua chapter terakhir fic ini *terharu –lagi-*. Chapter depan Mamo-nee bakal melahirkan, ayo tebak ntar anaknya malaikat dan setan ini bakal berkelamin apa? Cewekkah? Cowokkah? Kembar cewekkah? Kembar cowokkah? Kembar cewek cowokkah? *Yoe dibejek rame-rame karena bikin pusing*. soal typo yang udah jadi kebiasaan, Yoe tetep harus minta maap sama readers :D hehehehe

Terakir,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Pleaseeee :D


	6. Chapter 6

**MAMORI HAMIL, HIRUMA TEPAR**

**Chapter 6 (End)**

_**Author **__: RiezYoe(tuhkan ganti penname lagi XD)  
**Genre **__ : Family, Romance, humor (chapter ini gak ada humornya TAT)__**  
Cast**__ : Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori__**  
Pair**__ : HiruMamo_

___**Disclaimer ES21:** Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata_

_**Warning**__ : oc, typo, pendek, bahasanya agak gimana gitu~, ooc juga, dll _

**A/N **: Hai hai! Lama sekali tidak jumpa ya~ kira-kira ada yang inget sama Yoe gak sih? Ah tak apa kalau tak ingat, yang penting masih ingat sama FF ini (ini pun saya gak yakin ada yang inget) TOT syukur kalo masih ada yang nungguin endingnya ini yang sudah hampir 2 tahun gak saya update /nggelinding/… okeh! Silahkan bagi siapapun yang membaca FF ini, review jangan lupa loh ya kekeke… oh ya, yoe sayang kalian semua pembaca MHHT ini! /tebarcintah/

Osh!

**SELAMAT MEMBACA ~**

**xxxxx**

Setelah sebelumnya Hiruma kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Kini Mamori sudah berada didalam ruang persalinan dengan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat. Tentunya bersama Hiruma juga. Orang tua Mamori dan Hiruma juga belum terlihat di luar ruang persalinan. Belum datang. Ah tentu saja belum datang, si setan tampan itu belum memberi kabar pada orang tua mereka. Tidak sempat? Tentu iya. Hei, ia terlalu sibuk untuk panik dan khawatir karena istrinya akan melahirkan. Jadi wajar jika ia belum sempat membertahu orang tua .

"AAAAAAAKH-"

Jerit Mamori antara kesakitan dan usaha mendorong bayinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Hiruma yang berada disampingnya. Tak peduli kuku-kuku jarinya meninggalkan bekas dalam di telapak tangan suaminya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada seprei disamping bantalnya. Keringat terus mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Jerit kesakitan pun tak berhenti terlontar dari bibir ranumnya yang kini sudah merekah merah akibat ia gigiti demi mengurangi rasa sakit di bawah perutnya.

Hiruma panik. Meski tak banyak kata yang terucap untuk menyemangati istrinya, tapi mimik wajahnya tentu tak bisa berkilah. Wajahnya merah khawatir. Matanya pun memerah. Yakini bahwa sesungguhnya Hiruma tak tega melihat istrinya kesakitan seperti ini. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana melihat istrinya yang sedang berjuang melahirkan karena memang ini yang pertama.

"Nyonya, sedikit lagi! Terus dorong! Sedikit lagi bayinya keluar! Nyonya harus bertahan sedikit lagi!" Pinta dokter yang menangani persalinan Mamori. Mamori pun berusaha sekuat tenaga kembali.

"Saakkiiit... AAAAAAAKKH-" Rintih Mamori disela perjuangannya. Hiruma yang panik bukan main itu lantas berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Bertahanlah Mamori, sedikit lagi anak kita keluar. Berusahalah." Ujar Hiruma. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Mamori. Menguatkan. Sesekali mengusap air mata Mamori yang menetes.

"You- AAAAAKKH-"

Dan dengan terdengarnya jerit Mamori ini, bayinya telah berhasil keluar. Dia berhasil melahirkan. Dan mungkin ini tak pernah terbayang dibenak siapapun, sang ayah dari bayi itu meneteskan air mata di rautnya yang... Datar. Lega.

"Bayinya perempuan. Selamat buat Tuan dan Nyonya Hiruma," bayi mereka kemudian dibawa perawat untuk dibersihkan. Mamori terlihat begitu lelah setelahnya. Matanya enggan membuka. Diusapnya keringat diwajah Mamori oleh Hiruma. Lantas berbisik di telinga istrinya yang terbaring lemah.

"Kita sudah menjadi orang tua. Terima kasih, Mamori, kau sudah berusaha." Hiruma mengecup kening Mamori. Membuat istrinya menatapnya dalam lelah. Lalu tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya lagi. Beristirahat.

'Tak kusangka ternyata melihat istri sialan berjuang melahirkan itu seperti ini. Membuat khawatir saja, ck.' Batin Hiruma yang tersenyum antara rasa kasihan dan lega.

**XxxxX**

Setelah kabar Mamori melahirkan terdengar di telinga pasangan Sena dan Suzuna, lantas menyebar ke banyak teman lama Hiruma dan Mamori. Kunjungan dari teman-teman mereka tersebut serta kerabat juga mulai berdatangan silih berganti. Sekedar mengucapkan selamat, maupun membawakan hadiah untuk kelahiran si kecil.

**XxxxX**

"You," panggil Mamori yang sedang menggendong bayinya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur. Sudah empat hari setelah melahirkan, tapi Mamori belum diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya yang belum terlalu pulih benar. Hiruma yang duduk di sofa seberang tempat tidur Mamori itu hanya menjawab deheman tanpa menolehkan kepala dan pandangannya dari koran di kedua tangannya. Membuat Mamori sedikit jengkel karena tak direspon sesuai harapannya.  
"Kau tak berniat memberi nama anak kita, hm?" Tanya Mamori kemudian. Hiruma menoleh.

"Kau saja yang memberi nama, istri sialan." Jawab Hiruma acuh. Mamori mengambil nafas dalam.

"Kita sudah mempunyai anak, rumah kita akan ada anak kecil..." ujar Mamori menggantung. Membuat Hiruma memandangnya _intens_ kemudian.  
"Kumohon jangan menggunakan kata 'sialan' dalam tiap ucapanmu, You." ujar Mamori lagi. Melengkapi kalimatnya yang menggantung sebelumnya. Entah kenapa Mamori menjadi sesensitif ini setelah melahirkan. Tapi ucapan Mamori memang ada benarnya, itulah yang ditangkap Hiruma. Meski perangai Hiruma buruk, tapi dia juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Dia mengerti maksud istrinya dengan memohon seperti itu.

Hiruma berjalan mendekat kearah Mamori yang menciumi bayinya. Mendekat, mengusap puncak kepala istrinya kemudian. Membuat Mamori menatapnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca tanda ia memohon dengan sangat pada suaminya.

Mamori mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke bayinya yang sedang terlelap disana.  
"Bukankah dia cantik sekali, You?"

"Secantik ibunya," Mamori menatap Hiruma kembali. Sesaat kemudian tersenyum lembut pada suaminya. Hiruma menarik kepala Mamori agar lebih mendekat. Menyandarkannya pada dada bidang miliknya. Mamori menurut.

"Yorin Hiruma, itulah namanya." Ujar Hiruma memutuskan. Mamori mengangguk menyetujui. Jemari Hiruma terulur menyentuh pipi gembil milik putrinya.  
"Calon maniak Cream Puff seperti ibunya yang jelek." Celetuk Hiruma tiba-tiba. Mamori mendengus.

"Aku cantik, You! Bahkan kau lupa telah memujiku sebelumnya, huh." Balas Mamori dengan percaya diri. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tak perlu lagi mencarikan mangga muda untuk bocah ini." Dicubitnya pelan pipi putrinya dengan gemas. Mamori ganti terkekeh. Teringat pada ulahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Ngidam mangga muda.

"Apa kau bahagia, You?" Tanya Mamori penasaran meski ia sudah tau jawabannya. Hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir suaminya, pikirnya.

"Jangan bertanya hal yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya, istri jelek." Jawab Hiruma yang sesungguhnya bukan sebuah jawaban. Mamori membuang napas sebal.

"Hilangkan semua embel-embel ketika kau memanggilku You!" Titah Mamori sudah kesal. Hiruma hanya mengekeh.

"Cukup kata 'sialan' yang aku hilangkan, istri jelek. Selebihnya terserahku. Kekeke,"

**XxxxX**

Beberapa bulan kemudian. . .

"You, suamiku, ayahnya Yorin, kau tak pergi bekerja, hm?" Tanya Mamori bermaksud membangunkan suaminya. Hiruma tak menjawab meski sebenarnya ia sudah bangun.  
"Aku siapkan sarapanmu, mandilah dulu! Ah, jangan mengganggu tidur putri kita, aku sedang repot, atau kau akan mengurusinya kalau dia menangis nanti!" Ancam Mamori sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari kamar tempat suami dan putrinya terlelap saat ini.

Hiruma membuka matanya setelah mendengar debum lirih pintu kamarnya. Tanda istrinya sudah keluar.  
"Ibumu cerewet sekali, anak jelek." Adu Hiruma kemudian pada putrinya yang terlelap disampingnya. Diarahkannya telunjuk panjangnya pada wajah putrinya. Menyusuri setiap pahatNya di wajah mungil itu. Lantas tersenyum. Mencium pelan bibir mungil si bayi.  
"Kau anak ayah, jadi kau harus tumbuh menjadi orang hebat seperti ayahmu juga. Kekeke," memang terdengar nada memaksa dalam nasihatnya. Ah itu wajar, bukan? Seorang Hiruma tak akan bisa berubah. Ck.

Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya. Segera menyambar handuk kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**XxxxX**

Mamori sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai menu sarapan hingga tak menyadari Hiruma kini sudah berada dibelakangnya. Memeluknya. Mamori tersenyum lantas mencubit hidung suaminya pelan.

"Tidak perlu bersikap sok romantis, suamiku. Cepat minggir atau kau akan-"

Chu~  
Pipi putih itupun merona seketika. Membuat Hiruma terkekeh kecil.  
"Akan apa? Lagi-lagi kau membuat pagiku terganggu, istri jelek." Kata Hiruma tak menggubris Mamori. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempatkan dagu runcingnya diatas lembutnya bahu Mamori yang tertutup kain.

"Ish, kasihan semua anak asuhmu jika kau datang terlambat. Ah bukan, kasihan Sena jika harus melatih anak-anak bandel itu sendirian." Hiruma hanya mendengus mendengar Mamori yang tetap saja tak tega pada si boncel wakil pelatihnya itu, pikir Hiruma.

"Itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya, istri jelek."

"Huh?"

Mamori berbalik. Melepaskan pelukan Hiruma pada pinggangnya. Menatap suaminya intens.

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga seorang pemilik perusahaan? Pekerjaanku bukan hanya untuk melatih bocah-bocah sialan di sekolah itu, istri jelek. Itulah gunanya si boncel itu menjadi wakil pelatih amefuto disana. Setidaknya bocah-bocah sialan itu tetap berlatih meski tanpa kehadiran bazooka-ku. Kekeke,"

"Jadi, kau sengaja membuat Sena-ku kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak bandel itu huh? Astaga, yang namanya setan memang tetap saja setan," Mamori melengos begitu saja. Berjalan melewati Hiruma. Menuju kamarnya.

Hiruma mendengus, "Masih saja over protective dengan calon 'bapak' itu. Dasar 'Kakak Mamori' tch," oke abaikan soal gumaman Hiruma ini.

**XxxxX**

Tak berapa lama Mamori kembali ke ruang makan, tapi tak sendirian. Bersama Yorin yang sudah terbangun dalam gendongannya.

Hiruma yang sedang menikmati sarapannya terhenti sejenak. Menatap istrinya yang berjalan kearahnya bersama Yorin. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali pada aktifitasnya melahap menu sarapannya. Membiarkan Mamori duduk disampingnya.

"Lihat Yorin, ayahmu makan dengan lahap sekali, ya." Mamori terkikik. Hiruma tak menggubrisnya hingga ia selesai sarapan. Ia bersiap-siap berangkat. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Hiruma tampaknya akan menuju kantornya terlebih dahulu.

Mamori dan Yorin mengantarkan Hiruma sampai pintu rumah depan.

"Aku berangkat," pamit Hiruma. Mengecup kening istri dan putrinya sebelum melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati saat mengemudi," nasihat Mamori. Hiruma hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Lantas menuju mobilnya. Membuka pintunya namun tak segera memasukinya. Menoleh pada istri dan putrinya.

"Setelah melahirkan, kau semakin terlihat gemuk, istri jelek. Kekeke," Hiruma memasuki mobilnya kemudian. Meninggalkan kediamannya menuju tempat dimana ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga yang berkewajiban menafkahi istri dan anaknya.

"Ya, aku pun merasakan pertambahan berat badanku. Hah." Gumam Mamori pelan. Matanya masih memandang lurus pada mobil Hiruma yang semakin menjauh. Menatap Yorin putrinya kemudian lalu tersenyum.  
"Yang penting ibu tetap cantik, benarkan kan, sayang?" Tanya Mamori pada putrinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil Yorin yang tak mengerti ketika jemari Mamori menggelitikki perut mungil putrinya. Lantas masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

**End.**

Yoe yakin banyak yang kecewa sama endingnya yang pendek. Saya tahu itu, sayanya bingung soalnya lama gak nulis ff animanga /alasan/. Juga karena anak HiruMamo yang ternyata cewek, bukan kembar cewek-cowok seperti harapan kalian –yangjugarencanaawalsaya-… hontou ni gomennasai minna-sama T_T oya, pekerjaan You-nii /ingetadareaderyangnanyain/ itu pelatih amefuto di sma-nya dulu, dan juga seorang pebisnis tapi disini sengaja gak yoe jabarin soalnya bingung /tuhkan/ hehe… oh ya, senang bisa menuntaskan ini, pokoknya yoe ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers MHHT, yang udah ninggalin favs juga alerts…terima kasih banyak semuanya /terharu/.. oke sekian temu kangen (?) kita, semoga yoe bisa balik nulis buat HiruMamo untuk mendatang yak… boleh minta review? ^^


End file.
